


I’ll Fake Date You For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Party, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Sterek Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: When Derek needs a date to his company holiday party he asks his long time friend Stiles, but their unspoken feelings for each other might make it an awkward night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @itswinrybitch as a part of the [Eternal Sterek Secret Santa](eternalstereksecretsanta.tumblr.com)

“Come on Stiles, be a pal,” Derek said, well it was more like a whine, a sound that rarely came out of his mouth. It was the first week of December and he was sitting with Stiles at a Starbucks while Stiles worked.

“Can’t you just hire a hooker or something?” Stiles asked, taking a sip of his peppermint mocha latte and looking at Derek with amusement and a hint of something else in his eyes.

“Stiles, this isn’t a joke,” Derek muttered, dropping his head into his arms as he spoke, he looked completely defeated, “Can’t you pretend that you adore me for one night so that Jennifer doesn’t think that I haven’t dated since we broke up and so we can stick it to Peter, I know you don’t like Peter.”

“Well you haven’t dated anyone since you two broke up,” Stiles reminded him, “Three years ago.”

“Work was busy and I don’t need to date, I’ve got you,” Derek said, batting his eyelashes at Stiles and Stiles ducked his head, hiding the flush on his cheeks.

“Fine,” Stiles said with a huff, “But you have to buy me a suit and you own me so many drinks and the best present ever.”

Derek’s face split into a grin and Stiles’ stomach swooped, he was in so much trouble. “All the gifts you want.”

Two weeks later Derek stood in the doorway of Stiles’ apartment already dressed in a sharp charcoal suit with a festive green shirt and a smile, “Here, Lydia said this would look good on you, but you look good in everything so.”

Stiles blushed and grabbed the garment bag from Derek and went to change. He came out a few minutes later, the black suit hugging his ass perfectly and the fitted jacket accentuated his broad shoulders and small waist, “We look like Christmas.”

Derek laughed, a real, deep laugh at made Stiles smile, “I think Lydia planned that.”

Stiles shook his head and smiled, “So what’s the plan for this shindig, we should have come up with a back story.”

“It’ll be fine Stiles, we’ve known each other forever, we know everything about each other,” Derek said, guiding Stiles out of the apartment with an appreciative look at Stiles ass before following. He shook his head and reminded himself that Stiles was doing him a favor and that it wasn’t a real date, and maybe Stiles didn’t know everything about him.

“I think we tell everyone that we started dating after you got drunk and professed your undying love for me,” Stiles said with a laugh, lowering himself into Derek’s car.

“Can’t we just have realized that our feelings were more than platonic and decided to give it a shot?” Derek asked as he pulled away from Stiles’ apartment and drove toward the Hale Corp building in downtown Beacon City. It was the tallest building in the skyline, it had been called a beacon of hope for Beacon County, something that made Derek nervous because he could never live up to that legacy.

“Well that’s a boring origin story,” Stiles said with a huff, “Wait, you never told me why Jennifer’s coming at all. She doesn’t work for Hale Corp, I thought she was living in San Diego.”

“Peter,” Derek said with a grimace, “Apparently he’s been dating her for a few months, though I’m not sure how they even met.”

“Fucking Peter,” Stiles said.  He had known the Hale family since high school when he had moved to Beacon City with his dad so he knew just had manipulative Peter could be. “Well don’t worry, I’ll be the best fake boyfriend ever.  Just be warned that when we break up your family is going to pick me in the divorce.”

Derek laughed as he pulled into his parking spot, “I know they will.”

“Fancy spot Mr. Director of Marketing,” Stiles said with a shit eating grin, “And to think when we met you were never going to work for the family business.”

“Shut up,” Derek said, his ears burning red as Stiles bumped his shoulder, “We all say that kind of stuff in high school.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I followed through with me high school dreams,” Stiles said, snaking an arm around Derek’s waist as they walked toward the doors. “I’m an awesome comic writer and artist with a spot on next year’s San Diego Comic Con upcoming comic panel, I have a sweet Jeep, and the hottest boyfriend in the world.”

Derek’s face threatened to turn red as they walked passed a group of people gathered near the coat check.  The Hale Corp Holiday Party, capital letters necessary. “Not all of us are that lucky.”

“Are you saying you don’t think I’m hot?” Stiles asked in mock affront, his hand clutched over his heart, “Just for that, I get to be the one to dump you.”

“And break my heart right after Christmas, that’s cold Stiles,” Derek said with a laugh, putting his arm around Stiles shoulder and pulled him closer as they walked into the Hale Corp atrium.  The high glass ceiling was decorated with lights that twinkled like the night sky, the giant tree in the middle of the room was as beautiful as any Christmas tree Stiles had ever seen, and standing at the top of the split staircase were Derek’s parents with big smiles on their faces.

“So where is the devil himself?” Stiles asked as he snagged a glass of champagne off a tray and taking a sip.  He was leaning on Derek, who’s arm was still around him and Derek felt so warm and safe with Stiles with him.

Derek looked around the room and spotted Peter standing with Jennifer near the tree. Peter has a smug look on his face and his hand on her lower back, “By the tree,” Derek said and Stiles subtly looked that way.

“Are we avoiding or flaunting,” Stiles asked, leaning in so his lips almost touched Derek’s ear, sending a jolt down Derek’s spine.

“Neither,” Derek said with a smile, turning to Stiles, “We’re just here having a good time. Because we’re dating. And in love.  Look like you love me Stilinski.”

“Like I could look any other way,” Stiles shot back, setting his now empty glass on a table and grabbing Derek’s hand, pulling him toward the slowly filling dance floor, “Shall we dance?”

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles to his chest, it felt right, holding Stiles in his arms and dancing to an instrumental version of ‘I’ll Be Home for Christmas’ while the employees of Hale Corp danced and talked around them. “You’re doing a good impression of someone who’s in love.”

“What can I say, I’m multi-talented,” Stiles said, one hand on Derek’s shoulder and the other in Derek’s hand, his eyes bright and crinkled at the corners with a smile, “You’re not doing a bad job yourself.”

The song came to an end and Derek hesitated before letting go of Stiles, he felt cold without Stiles’ hand in his. “Derek, were you not going to tell us that your boyfriend is Stiles,” Talia Hale said with knowing smile at her son. She pulled Stiles into a big hug, “We always hoped he would end up with you, it was so obvious that you two would be great together.”

“Well, I did too,” Stiles said and Derek felt his heart clench at the words.  He blinked a couple times and then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he didn’t want this to be a fake date, he wanted this to be a real date with Stiles.  He wanted Stiles to be his boyfriend.  He wanted to dance with him in their living room and to kiss him.  He wanted this to be his real life.

Stiles snaked an arm around Derek’s waist and kissed him on the cheek as Peter and Jennifer walked over. “Ah nephew, you made it.”

“Of course I did,” Derek said, leaning into Stiles for comfort.  Stiles squeezed his side and Derek added, “You remember Stiles?”

“How could I forget Mr. Stilinski,” Peter said, his voice oily in a way that made Derek’s skin crawl. “He was always hanging around the house.  You’ve certainly grown up.”

“Yeah that happens when time passes,” Stiles said leaning into Derek and then he smirked, “Who’s your date, she looks a bit young for you.”

“Oh have you never met Ms. Jennifer Blake? I believe she knows Derek,” Peter said, his arm wrapping around Jennifer’s waist.  Talia looked between her brother and her son with recognition dawning on her face.  She looked like she was ready to jump in if the situation escalated, everyone in the Hale family knew that Peter was to be looked out for and Talia, the CEO of the company and his older sister, had the power to keep him in line most of the time .

“I can’t say I have,” Stiles said with a smile.  He had in fact met Jennifer on several occasions while she and Derek were dating but he wasn’t going to give Peter or Jennifer that satisfaction, mostly Peter.

“She knows Derek very well.” Peter said and Stiles felt Derek’s arm tighten around his waist.

“Huh, you think he’d have mentioned her at some point in our almost 15 years of friendship.” Stiles said, then he kissed Derek on the cheek, “Or in the few months we’ve been dating.”

Derek’s ears burned and he felt like the spot where Stiles’ lips had touched was also on fire, but when he spoke his voice was even, “I only tell you about the important things babe.”

Peter practically growled at them before turning and stalking away, Jennifer looking very confused as she was pulled along with him.  Derek wondered how much she had known about Peter and his plans to make Derek’s life hell. She might have just been a mostly innocent bystander with terrible taste in men, but he didn’t think about that because Talia spoke, “You two should dance, it’s a lovely song.”

A soft and slow rendition of ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ filled the atrium as Stiles put a hand on Derek’s waist and Derek did the same, his breath coming a little more quickly when their hands met. “My mom always loved this song.”

Derek smiled softly, he knew that Claudia Stilinski had loved the song, he also knew that Stiles thought the song sounded a little rape-y. He had admitted it one drunken night while they were both in college and the song had come on at the bar.

“You were good back there,” Derek said, pulling Stiles just a little closer, “I’m going to hate our fake breakup.”

“Me too,” Stiles said quietly, his voice sounding a little sad.

“What if we didn’t,” Derek said suddenly, then held his breath waiting for a reply. He felt Stiles’ go still in his arms, felt his breath catch in his chest.

“Didn’t what?” Stiles asked, his voice tentative, a little breathless.

“Break up,” Derek said, “What if we just didn’t.”

“Are you asking me to keep fake dating you or are you asking me to really date you, because I’m going to be honest with you, I don’t think I can keep fake dating you, it’s too hard,” Stiles said in a rush.

“Really date me,” Derek said leaning forward so his lips were almost on Stiles’.

“Okay,” Stiles said, his breath hot on Derek’s face before their lips met. It was soft and sweet and tasted a little like the champagne they had both had a glass of. When they broke apart Stiles’ eyes were bright, “Okay.”

Derek laughed, kissing Stiles again and smiling into the kiss because it was finally real. “How about I take you out on a real date.”

“It better be good Hale, don’t start skimping because you already have me,” Stiles said and he rested his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“I would never,” He said with a smile. They kept swaying to the music and Derek felt something settle in his chest that he hadn’t known was missing.

“So what did you get me for Christmas,” Stiles asked a few hours later as the party was winding down, he was leaning against the banister as people slowly filtered out.

“I got you this,” Derek said holding up a small box, “But I have another gift I’d rather give you.”

“Yeah what’s that?” Stiles asked, leaning a little closer.

“A nice dinner, followed by a kiss outside your door that might lead to a kiss inside your apartment,” Derek said, bringing a hand up to cup Stiles’ cheek, “Maybe I’ll make you breakfast the next day, if I’m lucky.”

“Just one night dinner?” Stiles asked, leaning ever closer, his chest brushing against Derek’s.  “Can we make it 100?”

“Only 100?” Derek asked, putting a hand on Stiles’ waist. “Can we make it 1000?”

“I will only accept this gift if it’s unlimited dates,” Stiles said, his breath ghosting over Derek’s face before his lips touched his.

When they broke apart Derek smiled, rested his forehead on Stiles’ and spoke softly, “Merry Christmas Stiles.”

“Merry Christmas Derek,” Stiles breathed out before kissing him again.  It was a very merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
